The Ressurection of You know Who
by Bobwob
Summary: *If you read this story can you please review it! Thankyou* What if something deadly was to be ressurected. Something so deadly it would pull off its own legs to get to its killer. Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

It was a luscious day. The sun smiled down on the terrific little town of Hogsmeade. The birds sang whilst cotton fluffier boggle flies whizzed all over the place. The cool breeze whistled and filled you with happiness.

Then there were the smelly gnomes taking out the rubbish. They kind of ruined the picture.

Ginny Potter and Harry Potter lay down on their expensive deck chairs, in there beautiful garden, in front of their huge mansion.

This epic building towered above the couple, brushing the sky. It had twenty eight rooms. An immense grand staircase winded its way through a total of five stories. Their children: Lily, James and Albus had once had an hour long version of hide and seek in this colossal house!

How had they come to buy this huge house? Well, once their children had started Hogwarts, Harry was offered a place at the magical institution.

He now has to find new spells and find lost ones. He earns so much now that he needs five vaults at Gringotts wizarding bank.

Harry had now come to a nice retirement at a surprisingly early age.

"Oh! What a wonderful day honey!" Harry smiled at Ginny,

Ginny frowned "Do you want something?"

"No…No…of course not!" Harry mumbled "I'm just making conversation!"

"Yes. I'm sorry! Life has become quite boring hasn't it…?"

"There's just nothing to do!"

"Except talk about Lily's wedding and talk about the next thing in the news"

"That's a point actually! When is it? Lily's wedding?"

"Easter Sunday… Its going to be smashing! She really has got a cracker there!" Harry sat up,

"Sam is lovely!"

An uncomfortable silence lasted for about five minutes.

"OH GOD! This is useless!" Ginny stood up and started to pace some of the gigantic garden.

"We need to do something! Before we become zombies or something awful like that!" Harry said worriedly,

"Maybe we actually want…No!" Ginny jumped at the end of her sentence.

"You want…him back!" Harry whispered,

"No way! Moment of madness, Lets forget that!"

"Lord Voldemort" Harry murmured.

As soon as those words escaped his mouth a sudden thunders clap made the couple jump with fear. Seconds later rain started to pound down on the ground below, and within minutes Harry and Ginny were safe inside.

Little did they know they weren't safe. They were in more danger than they had ever been before. They had just resurrected something so deadly and so hungry for revenge; it's going to rip its own legs off to get to its killer.

Harry Potter…


	2. Chapter 2 Changed

Mean while…

In a far distant country, New Zealand to be precise something big was about to happen.

"Mum, can we go to the shop?" Asked halo sprouting Jessica, she was stood outside a rock selling place on the seaside resort of hamalin.

"No! We really haven't got enough time! Any way it looks like it's about to rain, real bad dear!" Her mum replied "Can't you see that huge cloud over there?"

"No…"

"Hmmm! We're going anyway sweetie so start walking!"

"Oh fine!" Jessica said, giving in and started walking,

Her Mum smiled and followed.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a gigantic boom, stifling them.

"Oh. My. God! Honey run! Run! Run!" Her mum cried, terrified.

Then there was a huge cracking noise and the earths crust was torn open.

Jessica and her mum just disappeared along the horizon. They were lucky; they weren't going to have to suffer fates worse than death.

Constant booms and bangs shook the ground. The beach's sand was thrown up whilst the sea was thrashed about. Boats vanished underneath the all too fast currents. Houses crumbled and the public foot paths were split open.

Then it happened. The moment Lord Voldemort, the name people couldn't say. They wouldn't whisper in fear of having an unforgettable curse put upon them.

There was one last epic bang before all fell silent. The only noise left were the noises of the dismantled car alarms…

Then right, smack bang in the centre of the beach.

Out of the incredibly big crack, a hand appeared.

The hand was withered and white.

It appeared slowly.

Then it was followed by a head.

The head was disgusting.

It had huge glistening, black eyes that made you want to heave.

Its long, black, hooked nose touched its mouth.

Its mouth was cruel and evil; it had an awkward slant to it making it look like it was the perfect match to a mass murderer.

There was something even more horrifying about this thing. It was covered in blood. It was dripping from head to toe with the stuff. He even had it coming out of his mouth. It was a revolting sight.

The scariest thing was... He had just come out of the ground...

A few minutes later it had climbed out of its lair. It was weak. But it was angry. That was going to be enough to feed this petrifying creature.

After it had retched a last few litres of blood out of its scary looking mouth. The deranged creature spoke to itself.

"Harry Potter. My killer, but also my creator!" His voice was nasty, it chilled your bones, it made your spine freeze with fear and it even made you want to run away.

"Harry Potter you're voice, has resurrected me! I'm afraid that's not enough to make me want you alive... Oh NO!! I still want you dead…"

Lord Voldemort finished with a flick of his fingers at the sky. He made a new mark. The sky exploded with an ugly mess of black and grey. The paint like substance reformed to make a skull with not one snake slithering out of the mouth. But five.

He laughed hysterically and menacingly at the sky.

Lord Voldemort was more deadly than ever, and his mission had only just begun…

**Review this story please, if you have read it!!**


End file.
